Understanding
by Tears of the Nite
Summary: trunks dies in a battle, pan is a heartbroken. after 7 years of pain, trunks comes back to life, and sees her with another guy! there is ALOT of twists! plz read and review!i swear you won't regert it!
1. Default Chapter

Understanding  
  
Part 1  
  
I don't own Dragon Dall/Z/GT nor do I own the songs ' Whisper', 'I'm going under',' even in death', 'Understanding' by Evanescence .I just own Chris, Tom, Kevin and AG.  
  
Ages: Pan 14,  
  
Trunks 29  
  
This is a story about Pan and the Z fighters they were defeting an evil monester . Vegeta was missing ...And the monseter and Vegeta were alike in the looks ....  
  
It looked so much like Vegeta. You couldn't see the difference between them.  
  
They were doubting their slef. Is it really Vegeta ???  
  
She saw her grandfather fighting aginst him. And Trunks and her own father and the rest of the Z fighters. all fighting aginst him. And she was just standing there doing nothing but watching...  
  
Trunks was so confused is he his father or not? Since his father was missing. He was doubting his self. Asking himslef those million questions.  
  
Suddenly the monster shot at trunks this big blast, Trunks didn't avoid it. He even didn't try to avoid it afride that this monester was really his father.  
  
So he simply gave in, just like that. He didn't want his father to be killed by his own hands.  
  
He may not agree with his father with things, but he sure did love him. He didn't fight it, for he couldn't bear loose his father. So he gave in.  
  
She realy felt very useless and helpless and sorrow . Sorrow for herslef. Sorrow for her grandfather. Sorrow for Trunks and her father and the rest of the z fighter that who fought aginst  
  
It really hurted her seeing Trunks dieing (AN:I know that Trunks didn't die but in this story he did )the one she had, and still, and always loved dieing in fornt of her own eyes .  
  
She couldn't handle the pain, it was so real, it was so real she couldn't belive it. She wish she died instead of him. But you don't know what fate's hide from you.  
  
When she saw him on the ground dead bleeding. She ran over to where he was laying and holded him into her arms crying.  
  
Crying over him, crying over his death, over her love for him that he hadn't knew about, that he will never know about , crying over herslef, crying for his and her dreams, for the pain that this monster caesed, crying because she was tired of it too....  
  
Crying over their hope, crying all the pain she held from seeing her love with another.  
  
Crying over their memorize, over their good time togather, crying because she couldn't bear it all alone...And most of all crying that she had lost him...... forever.....  
  
Pan was so sad and angry. She let go of Trunks ,and stood up with the tears falling endlessly from her large liquid black eyes.  
  
From her anger and the sadness that surronded her, she screamed very loud, and collected all the anger and the rage and the sadness and the pain and the fears togather, soon her hair changed from black into spiky golden colour and her black eyes into light green...Finally she made it to super sayian.  
  
but she wasn't that happy about it because trunks didn't see her. if trunks had seen her changing she would be so much happier then know. she really didn't care about it right now.  
  
she must destroy the one who killed her love.  
  
her enemy.  
  
Then she stopped screaming and everyone looked at her with amazment and unable to belive .  
  
She walked out and throw punchs and kicks and ki blasts at non stop.and some quick moves.  
  
( AN:sorry but i don't knnow how to write fighting moves and all that stuff.....)  
  
was too shocked and surprised to even fight back, when Pan stoped her attacks she did the Kamehameha wave(AN:sorry if Kamehameha was wrong spelling ).  
  
"KA------------------------------MEEEEE-------HAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE------------ -------------------HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"Pan screamed at the top of her lungs .  
  
she didn't wait to let him fight back or to take the time to destroy him, she wanted this nightmare to end up so she just blasted him the Kamehameha wave .  
  
After the wave was destroyed, she got out of super sayian and when she realized that she deatroyed it .  
  
She felt horrible about what she had done, she killed someone !She was so mad at herself. How will she live with it? but she destroyed it cuz he killed her love.  
  
Her lungs and throat were so dry.  
  
She was breathing heavily. Her chest were going up and down gasping for air.  
  
Then she heard a voice behind her .  
  
" Well done brat " the voice said.  
  
She turnned around and saw that the voice was Vegeta  
  
Just then Pan felt good. But not too good because of Trunks's death.  
  
"But Trunks he..."Pan said bitting her lips to keep her from crying again  
  
"............" Silence was Vegeta's answer he just '' humphed'' and turrned around and walked away...  
  
Leaving Pan with no answer........  
  
" you did a great job panney," Goku told pan to comfort her.  
  
" You did well today Pan. Am so proud of you baby, come on" gohan said in a soft voice, as he warpped his arms around pan, and she cried on her fathers arms. scared and sad....  
  
6 years later....  
  
Pan 20  
  
Pan lived with the pain ,after days from that painful day. she always get those very sharp pain in her chest so she went over Vegeta and told her that this is a bond between her and Trunks.  
  
He explained the whole bond thing to her, but he wondered how she lived 6 years after trunks's death,he knew that if someone was bond to someone's dead. Then the person will be also dead through their bond.  
  
Then he figured it out, he discovered how. Because somehow Trunks exists in her heart. She had some that they'll meet again......Someday ...  
  
A month later....  
  
Pan and Chris, Tom, Kevin, AG,is one music band called the ' Fire Fighters ' which of course Pan picked it up .  
  
1 year later  
  
Trunks 36  
  
Pan 21 Vegeta, Goten and Goku went to space to find the 7 Dragon Balls. And found them all they wished Trunks comes back to live. and well Trunks came back to life. Goku and Goten greeted him and vegeta just gave him a little smile and then they flew to C.C .  
  
When Bulma saw Trunks she didn't belive it. She screamed Trunks's name and ran over where he was and kissed and, huged him very tight that the poor boy couldn't even breathe that's when Vegeta yelled.  
  
"WEMON STOP YOU'LL KILL THE BRAT"  
  
"Sorry, hon, I am just so glad that your alive again! " Bulma said with a tear in her eye that stearmed down her cheeks. Trunks smiled and wipped it away .  
  
He pulled his mother to another hug and soon he cried in his mother's arms like a little child.  
  
Soon Bulma cried and so did everyone becuase of how dramatic the state was.  
  
"Where's pan? I don't see her anywhere here" Trunks said after realizing that Pan was missing .  
  
"Well honey she is a singer and has her own band. And right now she is in her first concert singing.I know it's not too late we can be in there in no time cuz it's not far away from here" Bulma explined to Trunks why Pan wasn't here .  
  
"Ok let's go" Trunks said  
  
All of the Breifs,( including Vegeta) and, the Sons and, the Chestnut and the rest of thr Z fighters went to the concert .  
  
After 5 min they went inside, Bulma had already bought the VIP passes so there was no trouble getting in there .  
  
The anoccuer called the ' fire fighters ' to come forword to the stage. Pan got out followed by her band.  
  
"Hello everyone" pan started "we are so happy that we made it to our first concert, and well these 2 song that now am now about sing is for a person that passed away 7 years, I hope you enjoy.It's called ' even in death 'and the other one is called ' Understanding '. thanks " after Pan finished her speech she went to joyen her band .  
  
Trunks exactly knew that the person that passed away 7 years ago was him. And he was happy that he was still remembered in Pan's memorie and had not yet forgottened .It made him smile.he could not wait 'til finish her concert.  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
[chorus]  
  
I will stay forever here with you My love the softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me  
  
[chorus]  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do I will stay forever here with you my love the softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on ( AN:you know you should hear the song, it's perfect!)  
  
She began singing ' understanding ' but Chris went first .  
  
Chris : "You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the answer is always there."  
  
Pan: (Can't wash it all away) (Can't Wish it all away) (Can't hope it all away) (Can't cry it all away)  
  
The pain that grips you The fear that binds you Releases life in me In our mutual Shame we idolize To blind them from the truth That finds a way from who we are Please don't be afraid When the darkness fades away The dawn will break the silence Screaming in our hearts My love for you still grows This I do for you Before I try to fight the truth my final time  
  
"We're supposed to try and be real. And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."  
  
Can't wash it all away Can't wish it all away Can't cry it all away Can't scratch it all away  
  
Lying beside you Listening to you breathe The life that flows inside of you Burns inside of me Hold and speak to me Of love without a sound Tell me you will live through this And I will die for you Cast me not away Say you'll be with me For I know I cannot Bear it all alone  
  
Chris : "You're not alone, are you?" "Never... Never."  
  
Pan: Can't fight it all away Can't hope it all away Can't scream it all away It just won't fade away, No  
  
Can't wash it all away Can't wish it all away Can't cry it all away Can't scratch it all away  
  
(Can't fight it all away) (Can't hope it all away) Can't scream it all away Ooh, it all away Ooh, it all away  
  
Chris: "But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
  
Pan: "Because I'm tired of it too." "Because I'm tired of it too." "Because I'm tired of it too." "Because I'm tired of it too." "Because I'm tired of it too."  
  
The crowed went wild . This song always remembered her of Trunks, it made her eyes water but she bit her lower lips to trying so hard as possible not cry .  
  
"Thanks everyone-" but Pan was cutted off by the crowed.  
  
"ANOTHER, ANOTHER, ANOTHEE!!!!! "the crowed said .  
  
It just made Pan smiled and agreed  
  
"Another one"  
  
WITH TRUNKS she loves me ?????????????????? but....maybe...no The crowed once again went more wilder then before .  
  
"ANOTHER, ANOTHER,ANOTHER, ANOTHER,ANOTHER,ANOTHER, ANOTHER,ANOTHER, ANOTHER, "they kept saying .  
  
WITH BULMA AND THE REST...  
  
"Wow " was all Bulma could say .  
  
"Yeah" was all Trunks could say. Hewas so amazed by how Pan's hot and very sexy.  
  
BACK WITH PAN....  
  
Pan smiled again happyly that she impreesed the crowed.she just wish trunks where here. if he where here he'll know how much she care for him.... to bad he isn't she thought  
  
She sang the ' I'm Going Under '  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50,000 tears I cry Screaming, Deceiving, And bleeding for you And you still won't hear me ...go away... Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom [chorus] I dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through I'm, going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out (I don't know what's real and what's not) Always confusing the thoughts is my head So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through, I'm, So go on and scream Scream at me,so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning with you (drowning with you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through, I'm, going under (going under) Going under (drowning with you) I'm going under ....  
  
Before she could even speak they screamed another.  
  
So she sang the ' Whisper '  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what i see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Dhough they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die....  
  
The crowed went wild like animls !!!  
  
She smiled and said  
  
"That's it for tonight. I hope you really had a great time like I did. Thanks.-"but yet she was cutted once again by the crowd was screaming they wanted goodnight song.  
  
So she sang ' Goodnight '  
  
Goodnight, sleep tight No more tears Goodnight morning, I'll be here And when we say goodnight, Dry your eyes Because we said goodnight, And now goodbye We said goodnight And now goodbye...  
  
And the ' Fire Fighters ' walked off the stage and the crowed was till cheering .  
  
Trunks was amazed .  
  
"Guys am going to go see Pan ok? "Trunks said  
  
"Ok "they said  
  
He walked off. he saw Pan enter her personel room.  
  
He was about to open the door but the guard grabbed his arms.  
  
"Sir, can you just walk off ? nobody's allowed here "the guard spoke  
  
"Sir, you better let me in or-" but tunks was cutted off by the guard  
  
"Or what, sir? "the gaurd demanded  
  
"This" trunks said as he punched him in the stomach.  
  
The gaurd fell to the floor and passed out .  
  
Trunks opened the door and ..... He just opened a door that will break his heart.....  
  
plz be nice and drop a review here !!!!!!!! thank you! now things my not be good but it will become super 'JUICEY'!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Trunks sees Pan but she is with someone eles?????Pan and trunks meet, what will happen ?? Defintilly T/P moments !!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: tell me is it good ? should I keep update the next chapters ? Tell me what you think. You better review ! I've spened one and a half day one this chapter!! Love, Tears of the Nite. 


	2. chapter 2

Understanding  
  
Part 2  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
crazy-waky-cat: thanks for the review! make sure you review this one too!!!! sailormoon91:i hope you got the story. and thanks for the review make sure you review this one too!! ludybugg: thanks for the review!! i'm glad that my tory got your attantion!!!! PAN28: thanks for the review. am not a good evanescence fan. but am a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE evanescence fan!!!   
  
Ages:  
  
Pan 21  
  
Trunks 36  
  
Trunks opened the door a bit, before opening the door he heared Pan's voice and a male voice ............  
  
He peecked his head anyway and saw Pan and some guy ....KISSING!!???!?!?!?!?!  
  
Trunks's heart broke. He was so confused and hurt, when Pan suddenly saw him with surprised wide opened eyes.  
  
"Trunks????" Pan called Trunks after breaking the kiss.  
  
Before Trunks could trun around and escape, Pan caughted him.  
  
" Hey Pan" Trunks said fake blushing.  
  
" Trunks ???? Is that really you?? But how??"Pan asked Trunks.  
  
"Dragon Balls" Trunks answered Pan  
  
"Baby, who's that ?" said the guy, he was tall almost as tall as Trunks,dressed in black walking toward them, his hands in his pockets. His shaggy blond hair hung in his face. He kept flicking his head as if he was trying to whip the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Stanton, This is Trunks ,Trunks Stanton '' Pan introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Trunks"Stanton said  
  
"You too"Trunks said as he shocked Stanton's hand.  
  
"Stanton is my boyfreind, Trunks" Pan said  
  
Life sucks! Trunks thought  
  
"I see" was all Trunks said  
  
Stanton was good-looking, but there was something strange and foreboding about him. His eyes were so blue they seemed luminescent.  
  
Something bad and wronge about him. Trunks just didn't know what it was.  
  
Trunks was uncomfortable about Pan and Stanton and was looking anywhere but Pan. Stanton could tell cuz Trunks could see why Stanton got closer to Pan and started to kiss her neck.  
  
" Well Pan i gotta go"Trunks said as Stanton grinned as if Trunks jealousy fed some need inside Stanton.  
  
"Ok bye" Pan said as she closed the door and locked it. She seemed to Trunks that comming back to life isn't such a big deal at all.  
  
Like she didn't care, like it was something everyday happens, like it didn't matter. And locking the door made him feel that she didn't want anyone inturpeting them.  
  
Trunks just ignored it, just for the Pan's sack.  
  
It made him so angery and hurt, it made him wish that he didn't come back to life  
  
How can you see into my eyes Like open doors. Leading you down into my core Where i've become so numb. Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
After Trunks left the room he felt a sharpe pain in his chest. He never flet that pain. It was someting new. But howcome he didn't feel such a pain when all of a sudden he just had it???  
  
Trunks rested against the wall for some support. His right hand was upon his chest, and he was breathing very heavily. This pain was incredibley hurtful.  
  
He decided after the pain loosen a little, he would go to Morran.  
  
Morran always cheered him up in times like this.  
  
WITH PAN  
  
(Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Pan was kissing Stanton. She just realized that it was TRUNKS who came to life. Came to her.  
  
Trunks the one she loved her whole life. The one that she'd do everything in her powers to make him happy. The one she would die for him. The one she just shutted the door on his face.  
  
What did he do to me, pan started to think, eccept that he made me live through hard seven years of pain ????  
  
She thought more about Trunks. suddenly the pain in her chest, that she felt 6 years ago returned to her. The more she thought about him the more, more pain increased.  
  
She jerked her head backwords, to catch some air. She was breathing heavily.  
  
" What Pan??" Stanton putted on that fake look that said he was so worried.  
  
" It's ....just (breathe)... that I promised my... (breathe) perants that I'll come...( breathe) early home today..( breathe)" Pan said she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Ok, do you want me to give you a rid?" Stanton asked  
  
"Thank you,(breathe) but no thanks, my perants are (breathe) alreay here with some ...(breathe) friends" pan said .  
  
" pan are you alright?" Stanton asked pan worriedly.  
  
"no, just am so tired and dizzy" Pan said still brathing hard.  
  
"As you wish" Stanton said as Pan gathered her stuff and was about to walk out the door when Stanton warpped his arms around Pan, and kissed her then, he whispered in her ear.  
  
" Call me later, ok?" Stanton said  
  
" Sure" Pan said as he let go of her and let her walk out . as she was walking to the place that she promised her perants she would meet with them she started to wonder,  
  
Do Trunks feel the some pain I do, since he came back to life or it's just me???? Is what Vegets said about bonding was true, or not???? Is the bonding still stronge??? She didn't know. Sweat kept dripping of her, she felt like she was on fire. And was about to faint anytime.  
  
As she saw her parents, her mother and Bulma waving to her, Pan saw them and smiled.  
  
She was walking like a zombie when suddenly she felt the pain hardened, more sweat kept dripping, she could hardly breathe, and she felt so sick and dizzy and will throw up anytime and a killing headache.  
  
She was no longer seeing her mother and father and Bulma or the people and the lights. She was just seeing black. Nothing more. Mothing less. And she just heard her perants crying her name. Then went deaf....  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
AUTHOR'S P.O.V.  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Videl and Bulma cried her name.  
  
People gathered around an was talking and wispering about her like " OMG, this is Pan the singer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"and "what happened ,she looks dead!!!!" .  
  
Gohan slapped Pans cheecks gently, and was calling her name, while Videl and Bulma were panicking.  
  
"Look Gohan, she passed out, we need to take her to C.C. to see what is wronge with her" Bulma said  
  
"No Bulma, we're taking her to the hospital" Gohan aruged with Bulma  
  
"No, you don't understand. It may be a sayains matter. If you take her to the hospital they'll say nothing's wronge with her." Bulma wasd right.  
  
" (Pause).....ok..." Gohan said as he carried Pan and walked to a spot where nobody could see them, and flew.  
  
Bulma and Videl took Bulma's car and headed to C.C. behind Gohan.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
The pain didn't seem to loose a little, he felt like a zombie flying, sweat dripping endlessly a killing headache, he couldn't breathe, he felt dizzy and sick and was feeling throwing up, when suddenly he felt something inside him breaking so he just cried it all away,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!"  
  
And suddenly he was seeing black, he was no longer feeling the heat of the sun on his back, he somehow felt it like ice......  
  
He dropped from the sky all the way to the ground, hitting the ground really hard that his head ached........  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.  
  
BACK TO C.C.  
  
" Quick get here on the sofa" Bulma ordered Gohan  
  
Gohan putted Pan on the sofa.  
  
Bra came into the room and saw Pan laying inthe sofa.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!What's wronge with Pan?"  
  
"She fainted" Gohan answered Bra  
  
"Do you know why?" Bra asked again  
  
"Not yet, but I belive that Vegeta knows about it" Bulma said "call you dad and tell him to come here"  
  
"Ok'' Bra said running to her father  
  
After a 2 minutes or so, Vegeta came in,  
  
"What the hell do you want, wemon" Wegeta said  
  
"Pan's here fainted" Bulma said  
  
"And what does that have to do with me" Vegeta demanded  
  
"It's a sayain things" Bulma said  
  
" How did she faint" Vegeta asked  
  
"She was looking sick and tired, and was holding her chest like it hurt" Videl answered  
  
"hmph" was all Vegeta could say  
  
When suddenly he and Gohan felt a stronge ki slowly disapper, Vegeta locationed and knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Trunks" Vegeta and Gohan said  
  
"What? What's wronge with Trunks?" Bulma said worriedly  
  
"His ki, it's slowly disappearing, we can caught him, before he lose it all" Vegeta said as he and Gohan went outside and into the sky.  
  
After couple a minutes Vegeta and Gohan found trunks laying on the ground.  
  
Vegeta knew exactly what was going on.  
  
" Let's take him back" Vegeta said as he carried his son and went back to C.C.  
  
AT C.C.  
  
Vegeta brought Trunks inside C.C. and rested him on the sofa  
  
Author's note:tell me what you think, bad or good or what?? Plz drop a review on the way out big puppy eyes Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! Rest of the song is in the next chapter. Read this part and tell me if it's funny, am starting to think of writing humors, And tell me if my humor is good or not.  
  
TITLE:Peeing In The Car  
  
Trunks and Goten was in a car and Trunks was driving in the middle of nowhere, they were lost. But had some faith.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Trunks" Goten said  
  
"Yeah, what is it Goten?" Trunks said  
  
"Pullover, I gotta pee" Goten said with a red face that was about to expolde like a volcaino.  
  
"What? Now? We can't pullover now" Trunks said  
  
"But I gotta pee" Goten said  
  
"Here take on of these empty beer bottles" Trunks said as he drove with one hand and the other pulling an empty bottles of beer.  
  
"Here take" Trunks said as he handed the boutle to Goten.  
  
Goten zipped his pants zipper and peed.  
  
"Watch the seat, watch the seat" Trunks yelled  
  
"Okay, okay" Goten yelled back as he sighed.  
  
"Give me a another bottle" Goten yelled  
  
"Okay stop and get one yourself" Trunks said  
  
"I can't stop once I started" Goten yelled  
  
"Why do you always have to yell" Trunks said  
  
" JUST GET ME ANOTHER ONE.....HURRY....C'MON...HURRY" Goten yelled as Trunks gave him another empty bottle.  
  
"Take this" Trunks said as Goten gave him a bottle to hold while he pees in the other one.  
  
After a 5 miutes trunks was holding 4 bottles. In each hand 2 bottles while trunks is driving and Goten fulling the fiveth bottles.  
  
"What are you a Camel???" Trunks asked  
  
Goten ignored him.  
  
Trunks was driving fast, which made a cop chase them.  
  
"PULLOVER" the cop yelled  
  
When Trunks didn't slow down. The cop once more yelled,  
  
"PULLOVER"  
  
Trunks pullovered. By that time Goten finished fulling 5 bottles.  
  
"License"the cop said  
  
Trunks gave it to him.  
  
"You know you were driving fast"  
  
"Drunk too" after the cop seeing the beer bottles.  
  
"No sir, no sir" Trunks said as Goten shoock his head in agreement.  
  
"So what's that?" Asked the cop as he pointed at the bottles.  
  
"That's nothing, sir" Trunks said  
  
"Yeah just nothing" Goten said  
  
"You" The cop said as he pointed at Goten." Give me a bottle"  
  
Goten said "sir, but-" he was cutted by the cop,  
  
"JUST GIVE IT TO ME" yelled the cop  
  
"Ok sir" Goten said as he was holding the bottle. The bottle bumped into Trunks's arm as half the pee spiled on him.  
  
Goten was going to pee again cuz of his holding laughter seeing Trunks face and the pee that was spiled on his shirt.  
  
Goten gave the bottle to the cop.  
  
He was about to drink when,  
  
"Oh no sir, don't it-" Goten and Trunks started to expline when the cop yelled again  
  
"SHUT UP, I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten only stayed silened.  
  
The cop drank the bottle when he felt something funny about the smell and the taste.  
  
It made him sick and he started to cough so hard that his eyes were red and was about to puke.  
  
"Sir we to-" Trunks tryed to say when,  
  
"GET LOST I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten speed off.  
  
THE END  
  
What do you think funny or what tell me that on your reviews!!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:Trunks and pan discover they'er bonded, after a month Trunks starts to go out with Morran and Pan's so upset and sad about it. What is she going to do?????Am sure you don't want to miss it!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Understanding  
  
Sorry it took long. I just didn't have time. And the reviews weren't helping either. Don't get me wronge. The reviews were wonderful. Its just that I didn't get the number of reviews that I hoped of. I mean, I did my best and didn't get that much of reviews which really made not want to write. I was thinking of not writing this story anymore. But since I got such a wonderful reviews I decided to compelet the story.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
T/P-FAN-4ever: Thanks for reviewing. It really means so much to me!! And about your question. Trunks is sad. Sadness, madness, happiness, sorrows, love, anger, and finally feelings and emotions are what bond is formed of. In my story anyways!! . Tell me in your reviews about anymore questions. I'd like to answer them.  
  
EVERYONE:(AN:I don"t really remember any of your names. Sorry!!! ) Thanks for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
FROM NOW AM TELLIN' YA!!!! AM SO SORRY IF THERE WAS ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMER EERORS!!!!!!!!!! And am so, so, so, sorry that I won't post the rest of 'Bring Me To Life' lyric. I was planning on postting this chapter on Friday. But I didn't cuz I went to watch SpiderMan-2. Its the COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLEST!!!!!!!!! ! Harry Potter SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not mean anything about that. I just don't like it!!!!!! I did like it before. but that was BEFORE. Were're in NOW!!!! Anyway I didn't on saturday cuz I was TOO LAZY!!!Now on with the fic. Enjoy!!!!   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
PAN'S P.O.V  
  
Ohh gad!! What happened???? Oh my head, my arms, my legs, my stomach, MY CHEST!!! Everything hurts!!!!  
  
Igot up to see that am in a sofa and everything is dark here. Wll its still night. I got up and I felt a need to get a boiling shower.  
  
I got up. Oh my!! Everything hurts!!! What had happened??? Did I jump off a cliff or what??? I went to get something to drink. My throat is so dry. I went to the cooler and drank some cold water. Then I went upstairs to Trunks's room. I opened the door and went inside.  
  
I want to use Trunks's bathroom cuz its the only bathroom I like to use, here in C.C. anyway.  
  
Aha. There was a towal hanging over the door of Trunks's closet. I went to the bathroom. Took off my clothes.  
  
I blasted the water as hot and stronge as it would go and climbed in.  
  
Suddenly the tils were starting a slow spin around me. I pressed my plams into my eyeballs. It didn't help. I sat down waiting for the dizzinness to pass. And letted the water blast at me.  
  
When my body finally felt warm from the outside in, I got back to my feet and scrubbed my hair and face and body. I forced herself to turn off the water.  
  
I warrped myslef in Trunks's towel and crept back into Trunks's room. Now what? Should I sleep naked or should I...Hmmm. I went over Trunks's bureau and opened the top drawer. Waiting for me there were a soft, ribbed wite tank top undershirt and a pair of well-waorn cotton boxers in a faded plaid of blues and greens. Yum!!!  
  
I was thinking about Trunks when he comes back to his room. I'll tell him everything. Everything without lieing. I will tell him I missed him very, very much and I really love him with all my heart. Not to forget the bond thingy between us cuz this pain is killing me I can't handle it any longer.  
  
As I thought of him. The pain had returned. I just ignored it. I went over to the bed. Trun out the lights. and climed in. I pulled the covers over me. Right now I can feel Trunks around me. It feels so good and right. I can smell his nice smell. Its so...rich of him. I just hope that I'd dream of him.  
  
AUTHOR'S P.O.V.  
  
Trunks was walking in the park. He woke up in his bed. He didn't remember anything but the pain....So he went to the park to freash a little.  
  
TRUNKS'S P.O.V.  
  
Whenever I think of Pan. Sadness and haterd grows in my lonely heart.  
  
Not haterd for her.  
  
No.  
  
Never.  
  
But haterd for her boyfreind. He seems such a wemonizer. But..Wait...Am a wemonizer too. But if Pan was mine. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
  
The pain grows more hurtful and more harmful. I try stoping from thinking about her, but you know, Its really worth it.  
  
I stopped by the swings. And have these such wonderful flashbacks back when I was a teenager and Pan's still a kid. I remember when Gohan and Videl used to go places togather. They always brought Pan to me to babysit her. It was really fun.  
  
Suddenly I felt tired and I wanted to sleep. so I went in the air back to C.C.  
  
When I arrived there, I went sneaking to my window. I really didn't have the nerve to go open the door, go inside, walk all the way upstairs, open my bedroom door, go to get a shower and hop to bed.  
  
So I made it short. Went through my windowan and took a shower. I didn't bother turn on the lights. I went staright to the shower. And then when I was done went to the room wearing nothing but my boxers.  
  
Oh. Jesus. I stepped backward. I suddenly transported to a Three Bears Moment. There was someone sleeping in my bed.  
  
I stepped forward and froze. My heart stopped beating. I stoppped breathing. Brain function shut down.  
  
Could that someone be...?  
  
I turned my eyes to he door and then back to the bed again, sure that the mirage would be gone. It wasn't. There was still a subimely beautiful black haired girl in my bed who looked very much like Pan.  
  
Now. Time to breath, lungs. Time to beat, heart. My vital organs appreaed to need a little coaching. There. Better. okay, deep breaths. Yes.  
  
Trunks you better just calm down, slow down, and think a minute.  
  
I crept a little closer, terrified that this maganificent vision would disappear if I disturbed the air the slightest bit.  
  
Still there. Plz stay. If this was a figment, then he paryed his imagination would keep it up.  
  
I would just look at her. That would be okay, wouldn't it? Even if it was an imagined version of her, I still want to look.  
  
Her head was turned to the side, and her silken black hair. Hair I'd fantasized about more times than was good for me. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, leaving a shadows of dampaness on the white cotton.  
  
Her bewitching eyes were closed in sleep. Her face was serene and lovely beyond description, light freckles over her cheeks. I drew closer. Panlest, finest down along her jawline.  
  
Her eyelids flickered. I drew back.  
  
She was still there again. I came closer. My eyes moved down her neck.  
  
Oh christ! She was wearing my t-shirt. My t-shirt, which had spent its long, dutiful life covering large, rough stretches of masculine skin, now had the exquisite experience of gracing skin so devicated and fine, it was almost transparents. I envied it.  
  
I saw that the too large shirt had gotten pulled around under her, revealing the sloping side and top of her breast.  
  
I had to look away. Partly cuz it was too much to take and partly cuz its wronge seeing her like this, without her knowing I was seeing her. Without her wanting me too.  
  
I made myself take a few steps backward and putted my hands over my face to regain my composuer. I knew now, more than ever before, that I love her deeply and urgently, with a fierceness that makes me know I'd never grasped, evengrazed, the concept of love before. But I can't go on like this, without knowing how she really felt.  
  
And what if she wasn't real at all but a figment of my mind??? what then?  
  
PAN'S P.O.V.  
  
I was dreaming a blissful dream. Surrounded as I was by his place and his things, it was natural that she should dream of him vividly.  
  
In the dream he was there beside me, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was so close, I could feel his warmth and smell his smell more intensely. An alive smell now.  
  
He took my hand so gently and held it. Just held it. Making me safe. Stanton never, ever, did something so sweet to me. I wish he would...I mean did...  
  
But it was happening. I couldn't help it. I was waking up in spite of every effort fight it. I flicked open my eyes.  
  
No.  
  
I closed them again.  
  
How could it be?  
  
I opened them again. Was the dream still with me?...Or was it...  
  
"Trunks?" I whispered, my heart filled with awe. He was still holding my hand, one of his hands cupping my finger, the other holding my wrist. His bautiful hands with the wide nails and frayingcuticles.  
  
"Pan" He said. I'd never heard my name sound just that way before.  
  
He was leaning forword, leaning over me. So close now. So real. "Can I?" He whispered.  
  
"Plz" I said.  
  
He took his hands from my wrist and touched his finguers to my elbows, then drew them in an air-light caress to my shoulder. "Mmmm" I sighed.  
  
As his head hovered over me. I looked up at hineck and chin, touching my fingner to the place where his whiskers started, moving them up over his jaw, feeling the sight hollow of his cheecks, the stronge bones that come togather at the corner of his eyes.  
  
He gazed down at my head to face him straught on.  
  
"Oh," He said drawing in his breath. He touched his fingers to the ugly bruise along the side of my cheeck and forehead. His face showed real worry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I felt like crying just then. I'd forgotten about everything that had happened. Now I remembered, I was walking up to my perants and I was sick with pain in my chest, when I couldn't hold it anymore, I fell to the ground fainted.  
  
I didn't realised there were some glass on the floor. When suddenly one big sharpe glass cutted my face skin.  
  
Now I remembered. I felt ashamed of it and all of the ugliness and violence I represented in trunks's good, peaceful life.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said randomly. My eyes filling with tears.  
  
"No, Pan," He whispered." Don't. Just...be with me"  
  
The feelings inside my head were too round and full. I couldn't hold them back. My chest was bursting, and my head was spinning.  
  
He pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap and gently helds my face in his hands. He put his lips, gently as sunlight, to the wound on my forehead, then dotted my cheeckbone with kisses.  
  
Plz, plz, plz, I begged silently. Wishing. Oh God!! And then he found it, and my wish hapened...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to leave you there but I gotta work on the thired chapter of 'I Don't Wanna Know'.  
  
Anway tell me is it good??? And am sorry if there was any spelling and grammers errors.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:What did Pan wish for??? What happenend??? Review if you wanna the next chapter updated fast!!  
  
crazy, stupid, silly always, Tears of the Nite. 


	4. chapter 4

Understanding  
  
PAN'S P.O.V.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
His lips found my mouth, and the gentleness gave way to intensity. A kiss. A real kiss more perfect than any imagined. I was kissing him back, hungrily, pressing myself against him.  
  
A thought came to me as his lips melted into mines. This, I thought, is the mouth I was meant to kiss. This is the mouth I will always kiss, and no other.  
  
And bleding into that thought was another thought. More a feeling than a thougth, cuz there were no words to it at all. But the feeling was that my lips and my hands had found a home. The one safe, healing place on earth.  
  
And that maybe I would have kids somebody. Cuz there was somebody in the world for me. I knew that now, from this kiss, and nobody, not even Stanton could ever take that away.  
  
His hands held the back of my head now; they were buried in my hair. His lips explored mine. I tasted him and felt him and smelled all at once. My senses mixed and blurred. My blood roared in my ears.  
  
He stood up and pulled me with him. He pressed the entire length of his body against mine. I tilted back my hands, not wanting to break the kiss.  
  
I letted my hands explore his graceful, muscular back, his wide sturdy shoulders. I touched his neck and felt the way his hair curled sweetly around his ears.  
  
Digging my fingers into his hair, I pushed him deeper, harder into the kiss. He moaned. His arms were around me now, gathering me up, holding me as tight and close against him as I could be and still remain a separate person.  
  
His lips left mine. Landing under my jaw, down my neck, my collarbone.  
  
A breathy sound escaped my lips. The dizziness was overpowering; it was shutting me in. These feelings were too fragile and beautiful to be held, the love too big to fit into my scarred, shurunken heart.  
  
" I love you." Did I think it, or did I say it? Or did he say it? Or did I imagine he said it? Were the words in the air or just in my mind?  
  
Before I could be sure, the darkness engulfed me, and I released mysel to the sureness of Trunk's arms.  
  
TRUNKS'S P.O.V.  
  
"I love you." I whispered against her neck. "I love you." I'd always wondered what it would take to say those words, how much I'd have to push and prompt and coach myself to utter them.  
  
I didn't know realize it wouldn't require any intention at all. That the words could come without thoughts or plan, as naturally and passionately and irreversibly as a kiss, without waiting for his consent.  
  
Suddenly I felt her weight sink into his arms. "Panney" I pulled her up to me, finding her face with my lips, kissing her eyelids. They were closed." Panney?"  
  
Her eyes didn't open. She breathed a sigh. Her head fell backward, resting against my chest. "Pan?" I cardled her head in the crook of my elbow and tipped her back gently. "Panney? Are you all right? Pan baby?"  
  
She had fainted. She was motionless in my arms. Sll the feelings whirring in my chest changed directions, from pure exulation to surprise and fear.  
  
I picked her up in my arms, cardling her against me. "Pan. Pan!" I jostled her, hoping to rouse her. Her head fell back, exposing her delicate throat.  
  
"Pan, plz? What happened? Are you okay?" Panic was building. My eyes found the terrible bruise on the side of her head. It was so very deep.  
  
"Panney, come on. Stay with me here, would you? Plz Pan?" the fear was talking. I was listening only distractedly.  
  
I picked her up in my arms and rushed over the door. I managed to support her weight with one arm and with the other to open the door and then I picked her up again and yelled for my mother to came to me.  
  
My mother came and asked what happened I told her that I went out and when I came back I found her in my bed fainted. My mother mentioned for me to take her to the car and rush her to the hospital and she'll follow after she gets dressed.  
  
I took my keys and ran down the stairs and out the door to my car. Placed her in the passanger seat. Then I ran to the driving seat and speed off to the hospital. All the way to the hospital I was holding her hands anf telling her I loved her while I was driving in one hand on a top speed. Finally were there.  
  
A.N. I know its short but I'll make it up for you the next chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
love,  
  
Tears of the Nite 


	5. chapter 5

Understanding  
  
Hello everyone!! Thank for the reviews. Even though I just got 3. I would like to thank first of all:  
  
Ladybugg: thanks!! And don't worry Pan is gonna be alright. And thanks for the review hope you enjoy this one. Enjoy!  
  
Meandtrunks: thanks!! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and review!!  
  
Tokoyogurl1: thanks for the review. Enjoy reading.  
  
Trunk's P.O.V.  
  
I watched Pan's eyelids for signs of her waking. Just in the last five minutes she'd opened and closed her eyes three times, once almost focusing on my face. My heart soard. Dr.Ed said she was going to be okay, and I was starting to belive it.  
  
I ran my thumb from the tip of herindex finguer up her hand and wrist to the soft underside of her forearm.  
  
Her eyes filckered.  
  
I leaned over her and buried a genetle kiss on her neck. That was more for me than her. I hoped she didn't mind. The hint of a smile seemed to pull at the side of her mouth. Or did I just imagine that?  
  
What I really wanted to do was to climb into the narrow bed and press her close to me, to hold her with my whole body until she woke up. And after she woke up, too. But you weren't supposed to do that in a hospital, were you?  
  
Most people hated hospitals, and in theory, I did, too.  
  
"Mr. Breifs?" god i hated when people call me that. Can't they just call me by my name? Is it too hard?  
  
I glanced up. He was pan's doctor and felt slightly abashed. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you cuz I can see how how much you wish to stay with Pan, but her father has asked for time alone with her."  
  
I knew it was reasonable request, but my heart was breaking nonetheless.   
  
"Maybe i'll just wait in the waiting room for a few minutes till he's gone." I said.  
  
Dr. Ed took a state of my hair and clothing with kind eyes. "Why don't you get yourself home and have a rest? Perhaps you could come again tomorrow? Visiting hours, as you might imagine, are long over."   
  
Visiting hours? I was no visitor! I was...What? Nothing. I was nothing. But Pan is my life. Did that count for anything?  
  
"But I-" I really, really didn't want to go yet. I wanted to help usher Pan back into the land of consciousness, to be with her when she crossed over. I needed to make sure that both of us knew what happened between us was real.  
  
"Plz, could I just-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to respect Mr. Son's request." the doctor did look turly sorry.  
  
I turned back to pan. I took both of her hands and brought them to my hearts. I leaned over and perssed my cheeck against her good one.   
  
"I love you, Pan." I whispered in her ear.   
  
" I can't help it anymore."  
  
It might not have been classically romanticthing to say, but it was ture. She'd understand, I knew she would.   
  
I kissed her ear , then straightened up. Her eyelids were fluttering again. I saw her hand move against the sheet as soon as I'd released them. Were her hands looking for mine? Did I just hope so?  
  
"Thank you, doctor, for everything," I said, trying not to looks unhappy as I felt.  
  
"She's really going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Yes I belive she is"  
  
I trudged out of the room. "Good luck to you, Mr. Breifs" the doctor called after me, and the words somehow sounded ominous. Every cell in my heart told me not to leave her now. I was afarid that once I was gone, she'll wake up and see none other then her father. And then all that happened between us was not real.   
  
I walked down the hallway. I saw gohan in the waiting room he placed his hand on my shoulder and told me to get some rest. And tomorrow I could come.   
  
"Okay take care." I said before going to the hallway.  
  
AN: Nothing happened really happenedand sorry for the shortness cuz am really busy but the next chapter would be good. Turst me. Some secerts will be discovered by Pan and Trunks. So if you wanna me to update really fast. All you have to do is to:  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W!!!!!!!!  
  
Tears of the Nite 


	6. chapter 6

Understanding.  
  
I just got 2 reviews. And that really made me sad. What I want to say is that I really thank who reviewed me and stuck with me. Thank you Ladybugg and Tokyogurl1. I really hope you enjoy reading this.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AUTHOER'S P.O.V.  
  
Gohan stayed with Pan 'till 3:00 in the morning, and then went home. He asked Morran to say with Pan and let them know when she wakes up.  
  
MORRAN'S P.O.V.  
  
When saw I trunks he was tired and worried and I dunno alot of other things. I've never seen him like that in my life. And what really makes me pissed off, that he forgot I was his girlfriend before he died!!!  
  
How could he forget. He just thinks of Pan all the time. Its like I don't exisit anymore. But you wait Trunks. I'll make you forget Pan and make you love me to death. Just like before...  
  
PAN'S P.O.V.  
  
It was hard and cruel. It downright sucked. In my dream, hovering someplace beyond theliving, me and trunks. He held me and told he loved me.  
  
Here, in reality. I had Morran.  
  
I wished I could go back to being dead.  
  
"Your awake." she said like it was something she waited to happen.  
  
I glanced at morran. I would never forget what she had done. When we came back from fighting the evil monester that we don't know who it was. She was the first one to welcome us. She didn't come for her father but for Trunks. when we told her the whole thing.  
  
She started to scream and yell at me and say that it was all my fault. That I could've saved Trunks. But I didn't want cuz I wanted him all for myself and I didn't like him being with her. That I knew I could not have him.  
  
She was partly right.  
  
And partly wronge.  
  
Right, when she said said I didn't liked being him with her. And that I knew I could not have him.  
  
Wronge, when she said " You could've saved Trunks. But you didn't".  
  
That did me.  
  
I haven't felt so guilty like that. I even belived it was my fault he died. I blamed myself.  
When I heard her say that its like am the one who killed him. She doesn't know that its so very hard on me too.  
  
That's why she hates me. Now she has him. Why doesn't she make a move?  
  
I closed my. My mind summoned an image of Trunks. I was kissing him, touching him, wrapping my body around his in his bed. The image brought a deep flush to my cheecks.  
  
I glanced at Morran again.  
  
What exactly had happened to me? How did I get here? I tried to piece togather the endless, surreal day. I remember at my personal room after the concert. and I remember the returned pain. And as I was walking to my parents. I fainted... I think....  
  
Then I found myself in the Briefs living room. I then went to shower and sleep in Trunk's room. And then... Being with Trunks... And suddenly here. In the hospital. With morran. instead of Trunks.  
  
I glanced at Morran and took a breath. And I asked her...  
  
"So, anyway, Morran. What happened to me? How did I get here? How did you get here?''  
  
"You are asking me about your life?"  
  
I shrugged. " You know, severe head wound and all.'' I touched my hand to the bruise.  
  
"I just wonder if the doctors told you anything about how I ended up here." I said looking at my hands.  
  
"Actually, yes. Do you really not remember anything at all?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not much."  
  
Morran nodded slowly. "Well, you were found by Bulma and came here with her. And then you father came and asked me to stay with you. And that was couple of hours ago." (AN: stk stk stk, she's such a lier!)  
  
I felt my heart clench. The flush returned to my cheeks. And disappointment rush through me.  
  
" I was alone?" iIasked in a small voice, even though I knew I'd regret it.  
  
"I came here alone?"  
  
"Except for Bulma, yeah." She informed me.  
  
Ao my fragments of memory weren't memory at all. They were fantasy. Trunks hadn't kissed me, held me, told me he loved me. Those were the crazed delusions of my bashed-in head and my pitiful, hungry heart.  
  
I was tempted to bash my head again, to return to the place where I had those feelings. Of course they didn't happen in reality. Not in my reailty, anyway. It was too nice, too puerly good to have happened in my life.  
  
I layed back. Morran didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered at all...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know its short. But I need reviews. and I need it bad. So plz review.  
plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
  
A Peek Of Next Chapter: Pan wasn't sure about what Morran told her. So she goes up to Trunks and asks him if he kissed her or anything of that happened. What will he say? Will he deny it. Or tell her the truth, that it happened.  
  
review to know.  
  
Tears of the Nite 


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey,

Am really sorry about not updating this story or any of my stories. It's just that I don't have any good ideas at how will pan ask trunks if he kissed. I got one idea I don't know if its good enough. But here is the idea: pan is walking to trunk's place she and decides to take the shortcut. And that's though the park. On her way she sees morran getting slashed by a dangerous punk gang in the park. She goes to help her out. But when she walks closer she sees trunks with her. Trunks and her fight the gang. But in doing so they get slashed as well. So they end up in the hospital. Morran starts to pick on pan. And trunks gets mad and leave a little the room and goes to pan to have talk with her.

Is that a good idea? If you have a better idea plz review me and tell me or email me. You can find my email in my bio.

Thanks,

Tears of the Nite


	8. chapter 7

HeY! Am back!! I wanna thanks Ludybugg, thanks for your support. I don't have anything to say but that there is a huge surprise. Am uncomplet surprise. Now on with the fic...Enjoy! But first let me thank the dudes who reviewed me.

Meandtrunks: thanks for promising to review every chapter from now on. Anyway don't worry trunks would tell the truth, or wouldn't he? hehehe anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.

T/P-FAN4ever: Apology accepted.thanks for the complimant. It maks my blush!! ;) anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

SeekerGirl17: Thanks for the complimant. I am really glad that it is one of your best T/P fics. And sorry about the mix up with the names ;p . Enjoy!

Hikari Heijin: Thanks for reviewing my storyI too, always liked Trunks and Pan togather hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ladybugg: Thanks for the complimant. It may seem little different from what I said it would in my author's note. Anyway you'll like it. Am sure. And thanks again for your support. Enjoy!

Misswhitefangs: Thanks and it doesn't really matter if you just say in your reviews that my chapters are good. One word whould do. Anyway am thankful for you reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

Psyco dragon lover: You were my FIRST reviewer in the last chapter!!!! Am glad too that you read my story. I see that you added my story to your fav. list and am thankful for that and am really happy! Hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review. Bye.

Trugeta: Am glad you read my story. And yeah Morran is actually Marron. Am sorry for the confusion ;p . And don't worry Pan will get at Morran. I mean DUH! Shes Panny. But thats in the next chapter or the following next. I hope you enjoy reading this. Don't forget to review and enjoy!

And thanks to the dudes that reviewed me if I didn't say your name, am sorry.

Chapter 7 Pan's pov

I am on way to Trunks. I just got out of the hospital 2 days ago. i didn't belive anything morran said. i decided that if refuse to tell me. then i'll handle this on my way. asking trunks is the only way...

walking through the park at night wasn't the smartest way for a shortcut. with the dangrous punk gang around here and all. but it was the fastest way to get there. and now that it was dark, it was by far best chance for getting jumped or slashed one of those punks.

usually the park was still busy at this hour when the weather was good, but tonight it was nearly deserted. people were spooked by the reports of slashing.

i paused to take off my jacket and tie it around my waist. as i dawled in the wooded area near the dog run, i heard whispers. oh, it be this easy?i strainted my ears to hear and ambled a tiny bit closer. i couldn't really make out the conversation, but i did see the flash of a knife. not a blade. a real knife four guys were huddled together. probebly plotting their next attack.

i saw morran... i made as much noise as possible while still appearing naive and oblivious. i really hoped none of them would recognize me.

i was suddenly shocked at what i saw..

i saw morran in the park . she told me to come over to the park cuz she said she wnted to talk to me or something..but suddenly i saw morran and a figure . the figuer was hovering, bearing down on morran. i heard a groan, first quiet, then it grew loud and terrifing. i was running before i was able to process what was happening.

"morran!" i shouted.

morran waving her arms, trying to defend herself from the attack. He shouted hoarsely in a language i didn't undetrstand. (AN: yes morran's mother 18, is german. okay?) it was a young man, i realized as i raced toward them, and he had a razor blade.

"get away from her!" i shouted.

the young man turned his head and locked eyes with me for a millionth of a second. he was yung, dark haired, intense, pumped up on adrenaline or something eles. i watched in horror as he threw morran to the ground.

morran cried out. i saw the blood on her face. my heart was seized with panic. i threw myself at the attakerand shoved as hard as i could. thoughts were only fragments moving through my mind at uneven speeds. the attackerhas lost his balance, but only far a moment. he steadied himself and came at me.

there was a fist, really big. i heard an awful sounding crack, then saw the orange insides of my eyelids. i blinked my eyes open. i was still in my feet. my cheeckbone was blazing with pain. one eys was pounding, already swelling with blood.

the fist was coming again, but time was slow now. slow enough for me to dodge the fist.i willed my hand to clench. i trained my good eye on the guys mouth. he swung as hard as i could.

my knuckles connected to soft flesh. the guy grunted. i felt a surge of energy so strong, it seemed to erasr my memory, to blow out my consciousness. but not strong enough make me go super. i swung again without thinking. i caught an ear this time, hard. they guy staggered to one side, caught his balance. he didn't come back at me, as i was expecting him to. instead he stepped backward, putting several more feet between us.

"your dead," he hissed at me through blubbery, swollen lips. "i'm going to kill you." and then he ran off.

i was most instantly kneeling at morran side. she was groaning softly. i took my shirt and gently wiped of he wound.

"morran. i'll go get some help"

pan's pov

as soon as i heard the noise, the fine, light hair on my arms prickled and my skin was covered with bumps. i had the feeling sometimes that when i sensed danger, my vision and hearing became almost supernaturally acute. i could almost feel my muscles feasting on oxygen, preparing for action. i knew the muffled cries and moans where morran's well before she actually saw her.

morran's attackerbroke away as pan flew to morran's sdie. i put her arms around the shoulders, examining the wound on his face. there was a certain amount of blood, but it was already thickening around the slash. that was a good sign. i clutched her gently.

"your going to be fine." i promised her, not wanting to leave her state.

but i had to cuz, amazingly, the guy who had attacked her was still wihtin sight. i ran like hell. in the darkness i saw nothing more then his silhouette.

the attacker sprinted toward the south edge of the park. i flew after him, my rage undergoing nuclear fission as my feet puonded the pavement. he was fast, but i was faster. i literally launched myself from the ground and tackled him from behind. he shouted in surprise, we rolled togetheraross a grassy patch, limbs tangling. strong arms circled my hips, pulling me down. they tumbled again before i managed to pin him under me. i secured his torso between my knees and shoved his head on the ground. my hands were tighening around his neck before i lookd him in the face.

i closed my eyes in disbelief. when i opened them again, my heart changed places with my stomach.

it was trunks...

i was so astounded, i let go of him, and in an instant he flipped me over. now he was kneeling over me, pressing my shoulders into the ground with his hands.

"pan, what do you think you're _doing_?" he bellowed at me.

i sw clearly now that one of his eyes was purpleand almost swollen shut. my mind was whizzing, trying to make sense of it

"morran is hurt," trunks yelled only inches from my ear. " she was slashed. i need to call for help!"

my ears rang painfully. "y-you," i chocked out. "i thought you--"

"you thought i what? i slashed him? are you insane?"

trunks' eyes-ot the that was still open, anyway- were wild with adrenaline. my waist was gripped too tightly between his knees. he was digging the heels of his hands into my chest.

ina lightning-quick move i managed to get one hand around each of his arms and pulled them ou from under him. his weight collapsed on top of me, and i quickly flipped him over again. i drove my knee into his abdomen and held him steady with my forearms.

"then who did it?" i demanded

he stared at her with anger and disbelief. "some jerk who's going to get awayif you don't get the hell off me!" he wrapped his arms around my back in a bear hug and tried to roll me again, but this time i wasn't budging.

he was hloding me so tight, my face was buried in his neck.

"fine," i said as well as i could, considering my lips were pressed against his skin,

"let me go, and i'll let you go." but neither of us moved.

"fine. you let go first" he demanded in my hair. his voice was strained by the presence of my knee in his stomach.

gingerly, slowly, i let up the pressure from my knee.

"whoa!!" i calledout as he threw mr off him, fast and surprisingly hard. my butt landed on the pavement.

" ouch," i complained

i was mad. i couldn't help myself. as soon as he was on his feet i sprang to mine and shoved him. he reeled backward a couple of steps, then leaped at me and shoved me right back.

my eyes widened in disbelief. as soon as i caught my balance , i stormed at him. he was a lot taller then me, so i had to jump to jab my shoulder into his solar plexus.

"OFF!" he grunted. i was satisfied to see i'd nearly knocked the wind out of him. i put two hands on his stomach and oushed him to ground. with admirable speed he rolled toward me and hugged my ankles.

"oh!!" i shoutedin surprise as he pulled my legs out from under me. i fell directly on top of him. in anger and confusion i grabbed the first thing i could- his hair, as it turned out. he grabbed mine right back. i was lying on top og him, one arm around his neck. his legs were clasped around mine. his arms circling my waist.

"there he is!" a voice shouted.

from our tangle on the grass we both looked up, mute.

trunk's pov

"oh shit," i mumnled, still clutching to pan as the guy who had atacked morran came near, flanked by two guys on each side. the guy's lips were grossly misshapen, and he looked mad enough to dismember, if not kill.

suddenly i found myself holding pan even tighter, but strangely, his motive had transformed. i no longer wanted to pull her limb from limb; now i gelt an urgent need to protect her.

there were five of them. count them, five. three of them were big, two of them looked young-in their middle teens, maybe, and not totally filled out. for a moment i buried my eyes in pan's soft, black hair.

if it weren't so surreal and horrendous, i would have laughed. in fact five minuteshe'd thrown the first and second punchs since i came back to life, with pan now holding her in his arms and smelling her hair as i faced five weak little boys of an angery gang members while his girlfriendwas possibly bleeding to death.

"get off your girlfriend and stand up," the slasher demanded roughly.

somehow it didn't seem necessary tp point out that pan was not my girlfriend. we sorted out our limbs and both stood up. we exchanged a look, filled with things he couldn't decipher.

"good god, its her," one of the guys said.

i looked at pan again. but couldn't guess what that meant.

"leave her alone," i barked at them, stepping forward. i suddenly felt like i was playing a role in a movie, portraying a charcter who pretending cuz reality-name five guys who wanted to kill me- was hard to take. but of course it'll be easy just to knock 'em down.

"pan,gp," i said in a low voice. "i'll be okay."

ha! had my characterreally just said that? she was standing so close, i could still feel the warmth of her body. it was intoxicating-really no what i needed at the moment.

the guy, the swollan-lipped slasher, was only a few feet away now, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. his friends had circled around me and pan. two of them wore floppy hoods, covering their shaved heads and keeping their faces in shadow. another doo-rag pulled low over his forehead. as i looked at them i was weirdly calm and disconnected. i was resigned to getting beat up. i felt more scared about what they might do to pan.

"let her go," i said.

the guy's smile was grotesque with the swallon lip pulling in odd directions. one of the hoodedguys came forwaed and grabbed pan by the shoulders. he dragged herseveral yards from me. pinning her arms so her side on bear hug.

the horror was now dawning on me. i felt bile rising in my throat. anger mixed with fear to make desperation. i went after the guy who held her. fast, without letting myself think too much, i hauled off and punchedthe guy, catching his jawbone so hard, his knuckles blazed. pan slipped quickly out of the guy's grip.

get away, i urged her silently. run aaway. i grabbed her waist and was about to physically shove her when a slamming blow to the back of my head shattered my mind. i spun around and gota sharp kick in the stomach. i was lying on the ground now, disoriented by the number of arms and eet and faces spinning against a sapphire sky. a kick landed on my chest and took my breath away.

i saw pan's face over me.glowing white like an angel's. broken thoughts and feelings lay in pieces, with edges sharp enough to cut. i reachedfor her. i anted to tell her something, but i couldn't fit the aching, full-hearted feelingsinto words. the last thing i saw from the corner of my eyes was a timberland coming at the side of my head. after that, thankfully, i saw and felt nothing.

pan's pov

i wasn't afarid. buut i did want to fell the abstract terror of a world without trunks again, without the ida or the possibility of trunks again, and i didn't want to live there again. it felt so dark and arid that it would surely dry up all of my senses and prach my last blossom of hope.

my rage exploded, less controlled, more intense then ever before. the five of them become an indistinguishable (is the wod right. i copied it from the dic.) mass at me, without the human featuers. i took them on as on multilimbed creatuer. my adrenaline carried her, so i didn't have to think or count or predict.

i took one of them out with my fist. clean, just like that. another one required a combintion of kicks to finish him off. in the process i took a sharp jab in the ribs and another guy's fist caught me in the forehead as i tried to duck. i could feel the blood gathering at the wound. the red drips were a nuisance in my eyes, but i was too far gone to feel pain.

two of the guys bloobbed in my periperalvision. the thired i had head-on in my sight. i planted a kick in that vulnerable place in his neck just as another one slammed me from the side. another down, i registered as i tried to find my balance. then came another slam from the side. the blood stung my eyes and tinctured my mouth with its coppery flavor.

head wounds bled too much. it was a shame. i might not have enough time. two weaving heads, eight thrashing limbs. it was an ugly but simpler creature that remained. my gaze swept over trunk's still body, and i had an almost overwhelming need to go to him, to kneel over him and make sure e was breathing.

bam! a blow to my stomach sent her sprawing on the ground. focus, pan, i urged myself. i had to focus as hard as i possibly could to get them through this. loss of blood made mehazy and faint. another guy came rushing toward me at an angle i could use. i caught his momentum and threw him over my head. i rolled twice. it gave me enough time to get back to my feet. but just as i did the other one smashed me from behind and set me back to the pavement.

AN: Sorry it took long to update. this is were i'll end this chapter but don't worry i'll update the next chapter in a week or less then a week. plz update and let me knw. i think this chapter is boring nothing really happened but that morran and trunks got slashed. Plz review and let me know what you think.

NEXT CHAPTER: the rest of the slashing and the the 'BIG TALK' excpt it maybe not a big surprise or surprise. i dunno.

anyway plz review.

love always,

Tears of the Nite


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey!

I had posted a new chapter of this story....only T/P-FAN-4ever had reviewed...I was just wondering if u had seen the new chapter....if you didn't plz review me. The new chapter should be up soon...am working on it though....I want as much as reviews so I can post the new chapter....plz let me know what you think....suggestions are more then welcomed.....

Love,

Tears of the shadows Nite


	10. VERY,VERT IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

hi...

sooooooo sorry for not updating its just that i hadn't got so many reivews..so i dunno if i should still post.......one more thing, this story's tittle is going to from 'understanding' to 'first love' but the story is at it is..just wanted u to know....

bye,

Tears of the Nite


End file.
